Conventional brush chippers are typically configured with a housing which accommodates a single, relatively large, rotatable drum or roller. In such chippers, the drum is mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis. Carried on the outer surface of the drum is a plurality of cutting or chipping elements which are designed to make contact with the brush as the drum is rotated, and to reduce the brush to chips. Such chippers often have a conveyor system consisting of combination of one or more conveyor belts or feeder rollers. This system serves to transport the brush being fed into the front of the housing, rearward toward the drum. Commonly, the drum is rotated in a clockwise direction such that the horizontal component of the force exerted by the cutting elements on the brush acts in the same rearward direction.
To improve effective chipping action of their brush chippers, some brush chipper manufacturers have increased the size of their drum to expose the brush to a broader chipping area. These large diameter brush chippers tend to be very powerful and exhibit good chipping abilities, but because of their weight they tend to draw more power than smaller-sized drums and require a more robust support frame and bearings. Also, based on safety considerations, there may be some constraints as to the speed at which such drums may be rotated.
In light of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to have a brush chipper assembly that exhibits enhanced chipping action without requiring the use of a relatively, large sized, heavy drum with significant energy demands.